Una dulce chica y traviesa
by Misa Hykaru
Summary: Ha llegado una nueva combatiente y parece ser muy poderosa, pero hay algo extraño en ella...alguien logra saber que es eso extraño en ella y ese no es Ranma Logrará alguien más también saber que es lo que hay de extraño en esa chica?
1. Chapter 1

Una dulce chica y ¿traviesa?

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, hago esto sin ningún fin lucrativo, solo para entretener con mis locas ocurrencias…ojala lo disfruten

Amaneció un nuevo día en la casa de los Saotome, y el silencio reinaba en la sala, ni siquiera habían comenzado con sus respectivos desayunos

Dos de los hermanos Saotome ya estaban ahí sentados con sus cabezas agachadas, ni siquiera se atrevían a ver la cara de su madre ya que ella estaba muy decepcionada de ellos y de sus actos imprudentes

Por fin había llegado su padre, la verdad es que él también tenía una cara de muy molesto, ya sus hijos ni siquiera sabían que decisión había tomado su padre para con ellos

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, acomodo sus lentes y suspiró…miró a su esposa y con solo una mirada su esposa pudo darse cuenta que él tampoco estaba conforme con la decisión tomada

-Bien…me he reunido con los responsables de esas niñas y hemos llegado a una decisión

-Decisión?- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes

-Así es. Creen que después de sus actos tan irresponsables iban a tener derecho a dar su opinión con respecto a todo esto?

-Pero Padre porque crees más en las palabras de ellas que en las de tus propios hijos?

-Ya me han deshonrado demasiado, no solo a mí, sino que también a la familia, ustedes saben que somos unos de los dojos más importantes y reconocidos, y que es una herencia que ustedes como mis hijos iban a continuar con honra y orgullo…pero unas niñas pudieron más que con todo lo que he luchado por años para darles a ustedes mis hijos e hija

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio, sabían que habían metido la pata y a lo grande, pero también era cierto que todo había sido un plan entre ellas para salirse con la de ellas, y ellos como unos tontos cayeron

-Otra de las razones que más me decepciona es que acabo de enterarme que mi gran amigo y compañero de combates de mi juventud va a venir hoy y espera que podamos pactar aquel concuerdo que habíamos hecho de que una de sus hijas iba a comprometerse con alguno de ustedes para continuar con la continuidad del estilo libre

-Cariño es que acaso el señor Tendo vendrá hoy?

-Así es, vendrá con sus hijas a visitarnos, llegaran a la noche

-Un momento padre; tú qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que ustedes han quedado prometidos con las niñas que se involucraron…al terminar el colegio ambos deberán casarse con ellas

-Cómo!?...padre no!

-No están en ninguna posición de quejarse ni objetar por nada, ustedes solos se metieron en esto, ahora al único acuerdo que pudimos llegar fue a este. Espero que de ahora en más dejen de comportarse tan imprudentemente y sean fieles prometidos

-No es justo padre, nosotros no hicimos lo que ellas dicen, porqué insistes en creerles a ellas y a nosotros no?

-Ranma ya basta, las pruebas son irrefutables…en ambos casos

-Pero madre!...eso no es verdad

-Dices que todo es mentira Ranma?...ambas jóvenes presentaron delante de mis ojos ambas pruebas de embarazo, y hay fotos confirmando que ustedes estuvieron con ellas, que más necesitaron mostrarme?- el señor Saotome se levantó furioso y miraba hacia un estanque que tenían frente a su sala

-Pues sí estuvimos con ellas pero no de esa forma que ellas dicen, jamás fue así con nadie, debes creernos!

El señor Saotome puso sobre la mesa delante de los jóvenes las pruebas que le habían mostrado a él, y ellos quedaron impactados al ver las fotografías

-Esto es un engaño, nunca hemos hecho esto. Yo nunca estuve haciendo esto con ella y por no querer creerme me obligarás a casarme con alguien que miente y engaña y que está esperando un hijo de cualquier otro

-Padre es verdad lo que dice Ranma, yo tampoco he estado jamás con ella haciendo esto, solo hemos salido algunas veces pero nunca ha pasado nada más que eso, no nos hagas esto

-Explíquenme entonces esas fotografías y esos test de embarazos que dan positivo

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí. No sabían cómo explicar realmente las cosas, pero sabían que esas fotos no eran reales. Ellas era las chicas más peligrosas de la escuela y eran capaces de cualquier cosa para tener lo que querían, pero nunca pensaron que llegaran a tanto

El silencio nuevamente reinaba en la sala, nadie estaba conforme con la decisión tomada ni siquiera los padres

-No quiero seguir amargándome más con este tema, hoy es el último combate de su hermana en el torneo de hoy. Arreglense y estén listos para irnos ya

Todos se levantaron de la mesa

-Cariño que harás ahora con el señor Tendo? Ustedes hicieron ese acuerdo desde jóvenes, crees que él aceptará que ya no vaya a ser así?

-No lo sé Amor, ni siquiera sé si viene con el objetivo de que querer unir algunas de sus hijas con nuestros hijos, pero si es así no me quedará otra opción que contarle la verdad- se abrazaron y suspiraron

Por fin estaba junta toda la familia Saotome, estaban allí para presenciar el combate de su hija menor, Ranko tenía 16 años y era muy buena combatiente, los torneos se hacían muy fáciles para ella ya que muchas de las chicas de su edad solamente se preocupaban de su apariencia y cosas de chicas, por lo que no habían muchas chicas para combatir

Al llegar al lugar del torneo se sorprendieron al ver a tanta gente, en especial en un lugar había un tumulto de gente viroteando por una chica

Todos se pusieron a ver el combate y a que se debía tanto alboroto pues normalmente eso sucedía más en los combates masculinos y no en los femeninos

Se trataba de una chica eso era innegable, su vestimenta indicaba claramente que era una fémina de muy buenos dotes físicos, pero no podían ver su rostro porque portaba una máscara

La pelea terminó en menos de 1 minuto y pudo haberse acabado antes pero al parecer la joven había decidido alargar un poco más la pelea

Ranko se había sorprendido mucho al ver a una chica moverse así, ninguna de las que había peleado con ella tenía movimientos tan rápidos, le recordaba mucho a sus hermanos Ranma y Ryoga, ambos eran muy veloces en sus ataques y eran los mejores en la categoría del estilo libre, ella también lo había sido durante bastante tiempo pero cierto era decir que muchas de las chicas no eran realmente muy buenas combatientes

La pelirroja se había puesto a entrenar duramente cuando había sido vencida por una amazona llamada Shampoo y una tal Ukyo

Eso había pasado cuando ella solo tenía 14 años, y desde esas derrotas decidió entrenar muy duro para no volver a perder

Nunca pudo volver a enfrentarse a ellas pues habían desistido de presentarse a los torneos de combate, ellas se preocuparon más en encajar en el mundo de las chicas y así poder atrapar a sus hermanos, y al parecer les había funcionado muy bien

Como seria pelear con esta nueva chica?

Saotome Ranko es la siguiente contrincante

La pelirroja subió al cuadrilátero y admitía que esa chica la intimidaba un poco y ni siquiera había podido ver su rostro ya que portaba una máscara al estilo de las amazonas

La categoría era estilo libre pero en el sorteo salió que se debía combatir con un arma ya que eran las únicas dos mujeres que habían llegado a la final

El arma elegida por los jueces había sido el Sai y para suerte de la pelirroja había aprendido a usar esa arma en cuanto había perdido con aquella amazona anteriormente

Pero al parecer esa curiosa chica tenía más experiencia con ese tipo de armas

Se dio lugar al combate y aquella misteriosa chica ni siquiera se había movido aún, la pelirroja tampoco había tomado una iniciativa, justo cuando la pelirroja seguía estudiando a su contrincante, ésta dio un ágil salto hacia arriba dando una pirueta sobre el aire y cayó justo enfrente de la pelirroja invadiendo su espacio personal y acorralándola con los Sai justo en el cuello de la joven. La pelirroja dio un ágil salto hacia atrás y se puso en posición de ataque; no iba a ser un combate fácil eso era seguro

La pelirroja empezó a atacar y así ver que tan ágil parecía ser, la velocidad de su contrincante era impresionante, parecía que ni siquiera se esforzaba en esquivar sus golpes, pero tampoco atacaba…acaso estaba esperando que ella se cansara y no tuviese energía para defenderse de sus ataques?, qué es lo que estaba esperando para atacarla?

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir un fuerte y certero golpe en su muñeca izquierda e hiso que soltara el Sai de su mano…sólo contaba con uno y ella aún tenía los dos

El impacto fue tan fuerte para ella que no lograba encontrarle un punto débil para atacarla, se encontraba en un estado de shock…una voz muy conocida empezó a escuchar a lo lejos

-…Ranko!...Ranko hermana despierta!...ataca no desistas!

Era su hermano Ranma que la alentaba desde una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero junto al resto de su familia que la miraban un poco preocupados por ella

Enseguida retomo sus ataques aunque eran inservibles contra ella, para su desgracia ella era más veloz y manejaba las armas demasiado bien…sentía que estaba peleando contra sus hermanos cuando entrenaba con ellos…no se había dado cuenta al ver que ya en su mano derecha ya no tenía el otro Sai…no quedaba más que defenderse y tratar de que ella también perdiese sus armas

Llegaron al torneo Shampoo y Ukyo juntas y enseguida fueron al encuentro de Ranma y Ryoga, notaron que había muchas personas viendo la pelea y les extrañaba que aun seguía en combate, pues los combates de las mujeres siempre terminaban en corto tiempo

La chica misteriosa no dudo en empezar a atacar con una gran velocidad y la pelirroja evitaba lo que más podía sus ataques, pero por más que lo intentaba varios golpes los recibía fuertemente en su cuerpo. Intento saltar dando un giro para quedar a espaldas de la chica misteriosa y al tocar el suelo sintió como era derribada con una patada hacia sus tobillos; cayó al suelo y con sus brazos en posición de cruz intentaba evitar que presionara su cuello con los Sai, debía levantarse pronto o cuando terminara el conteo quedaría derribada. Empujaba como podía los Sai y con un rodillazo logro que la chica misteriosa saltara lejos de su cuerpo para evitar el golpe, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo, la chica misteriosa lanzó con gran velocidad uno de los Sai para evitar que la pelirroja escapara. La pelirroja pudo esquivar el Sai pero sintió como rosaba su cara y movía su ligera trenza la velocidad con la que había lanzado el arma…el arma estaba a centímetros de salir del cuadrilátero y lastimar a uno de los espectadores, ese espectador era Ranma quien sin inmutarse agarro el Sai y lo devolvió al cuadrilátero con efusiva fuerza y velocidad

La chica misteriosa lo tomó con su mano y avanzo hacia la pelirroja y empezó a atacar sin parar, la pelirroja quedó acorralada en una esquina del cuadrilátero y cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final Ranko bajo y pasando por entre las piernas de la chica misteriosa se puso a su espalda doblándole uno de sus brazos e intentando obligarla a que soltara los Sai, pero no sería tan fácil, ella se dejó doblar su brazo y podía sentir como forzaba su otro brazo a tocar con el Sai su cuello

Todos empezaron a escuchar como los espectadores gritaban "Titania"! no te rindas Titania

Titania logró ir alejando el sai de su cuello y doblo la mano de la pelirroja por su espalda y lanzo el sai…usó la misma técnica que había utilizado la pelirroja y se escabullo entre las piernas de ella pero ella siguió agachada, sabía que el Sai iba a venir en dirección a ellas, pero la pelirroja estaba shockeada de que usara su misma táctica contra ella y no podía moverse. Titania no tenía intención en lastimar a esa chica por lo cual se levanto y abrazándola la giro lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que el Sai la lastimase

Todos quedaron en completo silencio y los Saotome estaban asustados al ver como el Sai cortaba algo por la velocidad en la que había sido aventado…acaso la pelirroja había sido herida o era Titania quien había sido lastimada?

Algo había salido del cuadrilátero…un gran mechón de pelo azulado atado con una cinta amarilla había caído en el hombro de Ranma y Ryoga había logrado detener el Sai antes de que lastimara a algún espectador…

El silencio reino en todo el lugar, Titania soltó a Ranko y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y solo pudo sentir como había sido barrida del suelo y se escuchó como habían declarado ganadora del combate a Titania. Cuando la pelirroja pudo salir de su estado de shock solo podía ver como la chica misteriosa le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse…la chica misteriosa se levantó su máscara para ver a la pelirroja y le dedico una dulce sonrisa y muy suave en el oído de ella le terminó agradeciendo el corto de cabello pues muchas veces solía molestarle en los combates y rápidamente se volvió a colocar su máscara

Ranko realmente quedó impresionada con esa chica, había pensado que debajo de esa máscara encontraría un rostro con facciones más bruscas, pero al contrario, la chica terminó siendo tan delicada quizás hasta como la mismísima porcelana

Ni Ranma ni Ryoga habían podido ver el rostro de la chica porque estaba de espalda, ellos estaban boca abierta al ver como había sido derribada su hermana y ahora ambas se abrazaban en el cuadrilátero saludando a los espectadores y su hermana Ranko sonría muy feliz a pesar de haber perdido

Cuando Ranma iba a subir para ver quién era esa chica y ver como estaba realmente su hermana sintió un aroma muy impregnante y cuando se giró a ver de dónde provenía vio a Shampoo que lo abrazó efusivamente hasta casi asfixiarlo…pero el aroma no provenía de ella, ese aroma era del cabello que tenía en su hombro. Mientras Shampoo seguía restregando su cuerpo sobre él, él tomó el cabello y apresuradamente lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos

Habían logrado pasar con mucho esfuerzo entre todo el tumulto de gente los padres de Ranko quienes la felicitaban muy efusivamente y su madre Nodoka la miraba para ver que no tuviese ninguna lastimadura en su cuerpo

Titania seguía firmando algunos autógrafos que le pedían varios de los espectadores pero mantenía la máscara puesta…un viejo de muy baja estatura le hiso indicaciones a la misteriosa chica de que ya era hora de retirarse y así sin más lo hiso ella

El señor Saotome no había podido ver muy bien a ese hombre pero si su vista no lo había engañado ese pequeño viejo parecía ser el maestro que él había tenido en su juventud

-Ese hombre era Haposai?- se preguntó así mismo

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?

Capítulo 2

El combate había terminado y la familia Saotome se disponía a retirarse de la estancia ya que en un par de horas recibirían visitas en su casa

La señora Saotome no tardó en deshacerse de las prometidas de sus hijos, ciertamente ninguna de las dos eran del agrado de ella, y mucho menos el comportamiento que tenían ambas con ellos frente a todas las personas

Notaba a sus hijos incómodos respecto al comportamiento de ellas, y para ella sus hijos decían la verdad de no haberse acostado con ellas, después de todo por más que un joven ame o no ame a una chica, no quita el hecho de que no les sea tan incomodas esas actitudes que hacían las jovencitas

Buscaría la forma de averiguar qué era lo que realmente había sucedido entre ellas y sus hijos, algo no iba bien y no dejaría que sus hijos cayeran en trampas por el resto de sus vidas, pero eso sería después de recibir las visitas de hoy

Toda la familia Saotome se iban en camioneta hacia su casa, Ranko estaba muy callada y pensativa y no sacaba la vista de la ventanilla. Sus padres pensaban que se sentía mal por haber perdido el combate, hacía muchos años que ella ya no perdía y como era una Saotome la verdad era que no le gustaba ser derrotada. Pero la verdad distaba mucho de eso, Ranko no se sentía triste por haber perdido, estaba intrigada ante el rostro de esa chica, la forma en que le había sonreído tan puramente, cuando pudo salir de sus profundos pensamientos noto por la ventanilla que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas…acaso…acaso era debido a Titania su sonrojes?

-Hija no debes sentirte mal por haber perdido, tu sabes que aun eres muy joven y puedes seguir mejorando mucho más- Nodoka se había girado de su asiento para hablarle a su pequeña hija

-No estoy mal Madre, sé que si entreno más duro podré mejorar, después de todo también soy una Saotome-sonrió he hiso un gesto con su brazo de poder

-Por supuesto que sí hija y tus hermanos te ayudaran a entrenar mucho más- le guiño el ojo su padre mientras estacionaba la camioneta en la casa- Hemos llegado así que bañense y cambience para recibir a nuestras visitas

Otra camioneta también iba llena encaminándose hacia la residencia de los Saotome

-Padre no crees que haya sido conveniente esperar a Akane?-

-No hija, ella se fue con el Maestro Haposai, tu sabes que desde que sufrió ese cambió ella aún debe aprender a controlarlo, y el mejor que nadie podrá ayudarla a que eso sea así…además es mejor que se tranquilice y vaya más relajada

-Padre crees que tu amigo aún así quiera comprometer a uno de sus hijos con nuestra hermana cuando sepa de su padecimiento?- Preguntó una joven de corta melena castaña

-No lo sé, pero tu hermana me ha pedido que no comente nada sobre su padecimiento, ella confía en poder controlar lo que le sucede, y confío en que así será…solo de ser muy necesario lo comentaré con mi amigo, sino no creo que sea necesario. Además no sé la edad de sus hijos, tal vez sean muchos más jóvenes que Akane, o hasta mucho mayores, o comprometidos estén y si eso fuese así no habría compromiso alguno con mi pequeña y no habría caso de que ellos supieran lo que le sucede a ella

-En eso tienes razón, además sabes que ella no quiere estar comprometida con nadie, quizás deberías respetarle eso padre- una joven de larga cabellera le sonreía dulcemente a su padre, sabía que cuando hacía eso podía convencer a su padre de muchas cosas- Además nosotras dos ya estamos casadas, yo con un hijo y Nabiki está embarazada, solo queda ella pero aun es muy joven para comprometerla con alguien

En el Dojo de los Saotome Ranma y Ryoga trataban de pensar en cómo salir del lio en el que estaban

-Cómo haremos para salir de la trampa que nos hicieron Ranma- le preguntaba el pelinegro de colmillo mientras miraba desde una de las ventanillas que tenía el Dojo-

-No lo sé, pero debemos hacer que de alguna forma confiesen la verdad y delante de nuestros padres para así evitar que nos casen con ellas- el pelinegro miraba desde la otra ventanilla que había en la otra punta-

-Aunque tal vez tu sí lo hiciste realmente con Shampoo- relucía su afilado colmillo mientras lo miraba con una media sonrisa-

-Tú tampoco te quedas lejos de que yo piense igual de ti, tanto tú como yo caímos ante ellas a pesar de las advertencias que nos dio nuestra propia hermana, pero aún así de vez en cuando nos veíamos con ellas; pero yo sé muy bien que jamás ha pasado nada más que unos besos y unas caricias con Shampoo…pero quizás tu-sus ojos entrecerrados lo miraban pícaramente a su hermano con una media sonrisa también-

-Claro que no, Ukyo no es una mujer con la cual desearía casarme, es una mimada y muy caprichosa, solamente fueron algunos besos y caricias también, jamás me acosté con ella. Lo que me intriga es,…realmente están embarazadas o falsificaron esos test de embarazos, y si en verdad lo están…se acostaron con otros- se miraron de frente mientras trataban de asimilar las posibilidades que habían-

-De Shampoo puedo creer cualquier cosa, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa, tanto como acostarse con otro o como falsificar ese test…sé que un chico llamado Moosse de otro colegio solía salir con ella también de vez en cuando, quizás ella está embarazada de él…pero y Ukyo?-

-Sé que Ukyo solía verse también con otro chico pero desconozco realmente quien sea, pero desde que se hizo amiga de Shampoo ella también a agarrado esa manía de inventar cosas- ambos miraban hacia abajo desilusionados de la futura vida que les esperaba si no llegaban a descubrir la verdad de toda esa situación-

Los chicos habían logrado escuchar sonar el portón de la casa, al parecer las visitas habían llegado, tendrían que dejar ese asunto para otro momento, ahora debían mostrarse respetuosos y obedientes ya que no querían tener más problemas con sus padres en especial con su madre ya que estaba muy decepcionada de ellos

Estaban en lo correcto la visita ya había llegado, sus padres habían ido a abrir el portón y su hermana se encontraba en la sala parada como le había pedido sus padres, ellas lo miro y con un gesto les hizo entender a sus hermanos que también debían de estar ahí con ella

Podían escuchar a su padre reír fuertemente y otra voz desconocida también reír

La puerta se abrió lentamente y pudieron ver al fin los visitantes

-Mi estimado amigo ellos son mis hijos e hija- estiro su mano hacia delante para que viese su familia

-Un placer- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes

-Un placer chicos y señorita, mi nombre es Sogun Tendo- se inclino ante ellos

-Pero no nos quedemos aquí, por favor pasen y tomen asiento- decía la Señora Nodoka mientras les indicaba los lugares para que tomaran asiento en la mesa-

Así lo hicieron todos mientras Nodoka les servía a los patriarcas un poco de sake antes de la cena, y para los demás una refrescante limonada bien fría ya que hacía mucho calor

-Tendo amigo años sin vernos, debo decirte que tienes unas bellas hijas pero creí entender que me habías dicho que tenías tres y aquí solo veo dos, o acaso entendí mal yo?- se acomodaba sus lentes mientras tomaba un poco de sake y reía

-Entendió bien Saotome, tengo tres hijas, pero la menor no vino con nosotros, debía hacer algo antes de venir y pues al parecer se le ha hecho algo tarde, espero que sepan disculpar la molestia-

-Oh Tendo no se preocupe, aún falta un poco para la cena, espero que para cuando ya esté lista ella ya se encuentre con nosotros, mientras les presentaremos como se debe a nuestra familia. Nuestro hijo mayor es Ranma y tiene 17 años, nuestro segundo hijo es Ryoga y tiene 16 años y nuestra hija es Ranko con solo 15 años de edad- la señora Nodoka sonreía felizmente mientras presentaba a sus hijos e hija-

-Mucho gusto chicos, como ya les dije yo soy Soun y ellas son mis hijas, mi hija mayor es Kasumi y tiene 24 años, mi segunda hija es Nabiki y tiene 22 años y como pueden ver ella está embarazada- sonreía Tendo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su hija

-Que felicidad Tendo ya vas a ser abuelo!-

-Ya lo soy Saotome, mi hija Kasumi ya tiene dos niñas muy preciosas, pero éste es el primero de mi Nabiki-

Nodoka sonreía y acariciaba las manos de Nabiki tratando de transmitirle paz y tranquilidad, mientras con una muy baja voz preguntaba si la madre de ellas había alcanzado a conocer a una de sus nietas

-Lamentablemente no, mi esposa murió cuando mi hija menor solo tenía seis años de edad-

-Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido Tendo, tratamos de ir cuando supimos de la triste noticia pero mi esposa estaba pronta a dar en cualquier momento a luz a nuestra pequeña Ranko-

-No te preocupes Saotome, fue un muy duro momento pero lo atravesamos en familia juntos y ellas me ayudaron mucho a superar esa tristeza que me invadía-

Antes de que el momento se volviese aún más triste e incomodo se escuchó nuevamente el portón de la casa, de seguro era la última hija de Tendo

-Debe de ser mi hija- dijo Tendo levantándose de su lugar

Nodoka le indico que volviese a tomar asiento y ella iba a abrir la puerta para recibirla

Tardaron un rato en entrar a la sala con los demás pero al fin se podía ver que llegaba la Señora Nodoka y detrás de ella se veía una pequeña sombra de alguien que se asomaba lentamente…la pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ella…su contrincante, la que la había derribado en el cuadrilátero y que por culpa de ella había perdido su larga cabellera, era Titania

Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban muy abiertos y sin poder creer lo que veía, la señora Nodoka tampoco podía dejar de ver esa joven, y los chicos tampoco podían dejar de ver a esa muchacha…todos tenían sus diferentes razones por las cuales no podían dejar de verla

-Hija al fin llegas

-Disculpa la tardanza padre, se complicaron un poco las cosas y se me hizo más tarde de lo que creí que me llevaría hacer las cosas

-Está bien hija, déjame presentarte a la familia Saotome. Él es el señor Saotome mi muy gran amigo, su esposa Nodoka, su hijo Mayor Ranma, su segundo hijo Ryoga y a ella ya la conoces verdad?- le guiñó un ojo a su hija mientras su mano señalaba a la pelirroja

-Sí claro, tu eres Ranko verdad?- dijo acomodándose su corto cabello detrás de su oreja

-Sí si soy yo- la pelirroja estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había sucedido con la larga cabellera de la peliazul

-Tú eres Titania!?-perguntaron al unísono toda la familia Saotome

-Sí yo soy Titania- sonrío y todos quedaron cautivados con la hermosa sonrisa que tenía

-Cielos jovencita, así que tú eres quien combatió con mi pequeña- se acomodo los lentes el señor Saotome mientras le hablaba a la peliazul

Ella solo siguió sonriendo sin más y encogiéndose de hombros, empezaba a sentirse muy incómoda, podía sentir como todos la miraban penetrantemente

-Ella es mi hija menor Tendo Akane y tiene 15 años- sostuvo firmemente los hombros de su hija, sabía que se sentía incómoda e intentaba relajarla un poco

-Eres muy parecida a tu madre Akane sabías?. Tu madre y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas en nuestra juventud y me sentiría muy honrada si ustedes me dijeran Tía Nodoka- de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas debido a la emoción que sentía en ese momento

-Mi padre siempre me lo dice, muchas gracias el que usted también me lo diga me reconforta mucho-

-Ella es el más vivo recuerdo que tenemos de nuestra madre porque es la que más heredo sus rasgos físicos, en cambio Kasumi heredó mucho la personalidad de mamá- decía la joven pelicastaña de corta cabellera mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Y mi Nabiki heredó la perspicacia de mi esposa- sonreía al ver sus tres hermosas hijas

-Sin duda tienes una hermosa familia Sogun…y dime jovencita, empezaras la escuela aquí en Nerima ahora?-preguntó Genma

-Sí, he parado un poco con los viajes de entrenamiento ya que se acercan los últimos años escolares, y pues mi padre dijo que estaríamos aquí por un tiempo, así que mi último viaje fue a una aldea de amazonas-

-Oh entonces quizás hayas conocido un poco del lugar proveniente de donde es la futura esposa de mi hijo mayor- Genma miraba hacia la mesa mientras sostenía su copa de sake

El pelinegro miró con rencor a su padre…ciertamente no había necesida de que él le dijese a ella que él ya tenía una prometida

-Cielos Saotome! Ya tienes a tu hijo mayor comprometido?-

Genma se puso tenso y recordó que él tenía un trato con su gran amigo y mientras más pronto le comunicara que ya ninguno de sus dos hijos estaba en posición de comprometerlos con ninguna jovencita

-En realidad mis dos hijos ya están comprometidos-

-Pues te felicito en verdad amigo, y espero que también llegues a tener una gran familia de descendientes- sonreía Tendo- ambos están comprometidos con chicas amazonas?-

Ryoga no había hablado en absoluto, solamente miraba de a ratos a la peliazul con la mayor discreción posible pero era muy claro que no estaba prestando ningún tipo de atención a la charla que mantenían todos en la mesa

-Oye baka!, te hablan- le dio un codazo su pequeña hermana

-Disculpe Señor Tendo…yo…éste…no ella no es amazona- bajo más su cabeza y no quiso decir más

-Que les parece si ya cenamos, o se hará más tarde y ustedes se acabaran el sake…se levanto Nodoka y empezó a deleitarlos con la deliciosa cena que había preparado. Sabía que sus dos hijos estaban impactados y atraídos hacia la pequeña peliazul, pues era una belleza a simple vista, y hasta su pequeña hija Ranko parecía estar totalmente perdida admirando a la peliazul, con la única diferencia de que sus hermanos estaban más que incómodos y molestos por el hecho de que su padre dijera que ellos ya estaban comprometidos

-Pues entonces si se quedan aquí en Nerima donde se están hospedando Tendo?-

-Por el momento estamos en un hotel, pues vinimos a ver el combate de mi pequeña, pero tendré que buscar alguna casa para mayor comodidad, en especial por mis hijas mayores en las condiciones que están, en especial Nabiki, pronto vendrá también el esposo de Kasumi con la familia y por eso sería mejor tener un mayor espacio-

-Pero podrían quedarse aquí mientras encuentran una casa y la adecuan a las comodidades que vayan a necesitar- dijo Nodoka

-Claro amigo!...sabes que eres más que bienvenido y sería un placer compartir un poco más de tiempo con ustedes-

Sogun miró a sus hijas y le pareció una buena idea, después de todo no le gustaba que Nabiki estuviese en un hotel estando embarazada

-Muchas gracias, esperamos no serles una molestia y que sea por un corto tiempo, tampoco queremos invadir su casa-

-No te preocupes por eso amigo- se abrazaban y reían a carcajadas

La noche pasó bastante rápido y ya todos habían terminado de cenar, Nodoka notaba que Nabiki tenía cara de bastante sueño, seguramente era debido al embarazo

La invitó a uno de los cuartos que tenían en la plata baja para que ya fuera a dormir y así lo hizo pues entre el viaje y los cambios hormonales del embarazo se agotaba con mayor rapidez, Kasumi se acostó en la misma habitación con Nabiki, no quería dejarla sola, así que se quedaron juntas a descansar

El resto de ambas familias continuaban en la mesa, pero ya iba siendo hora de que los jóvenes también se fueran a dormir pues eran ya casi las 4 de la mañana

Sogun se quedó junto a Saotome en la mesa, debían hablar ciertas cosas entre ellos solamente y muy privadamente

Nodoka acompañó a su hija Ranko y a Akane que por esa noche compartirían la habitación ya que la otra no estaba acondicionada para estar en ella

Ranko estaba más que emocionada por estar con ella, quizás podrían hablar un poco más

Nodoka y Ranko dejaron que Akane se desplazara por la habitación mientras iban por unas sábanas para el futón y un poco de tapado

La peliazul miró un poco el cuarto y se detuvo en un gran espejo que había en el, notaba su pelo corto y lo tocaba, recordaba lo largo que lo tenía,-Tendré que acostumbrarme nuevamente al cabello corto-

Se quitó sus zapatos porque ya le molestaban mucho, no acostumbraba a ser tan femenina, siempre le era más cómoda su ropa de entrenamiento o algo más casual

Había empezado a quitarse toda su ropa y solamente quedó con una pequeña prenda en su cola y nada más

Estaba sentada frente al espejo mientras seguía sacudiendo su cabello, admitía que era mucho más cómodo llevarlo así…de pronto la puerta se abrió, pero la peliazul ni se preocupó por ello

Ella pensaba que era Ranko que venía a acostarse y a traer las cosas que faltaban, así que seguía desenredando un poco su cabello con sus dedos sin siquiera cubrir su desnudez, no creía que hubiese problema alguno entre chicas

No escucho ninguna voz, así que sabía que no era ni Ranko ni la Señora Saotome, cubrió sus pechos con su brazo izquierdo y se giro a ver quién era la persona que había entrado a la habitación

El pelinegro estaba estático en la puerta sin poder moverse, notó que ella ya lo miraba y que había notado su presencia, aún así no podía decir nada

La peliazul lo miró directamente a los ojos –no piensas cerrar la puerta?- seguía con su brazo en sus pechos cubriéndose un poco –créeme que si alguien nos ve en esta situación podrían llegar a cancelar tu futuro matrimonio-

El pelinegro sin pensar cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, no porque tuviese temor de que cancelaran ese odioso compromiso, sino porque la peliazul no le había pedido que saliera ni tampoco parecía estar incomoda al ver que estaba viendo gran parte de su cuerpo

-Vaya debes amarla mucho- sonrío al ver lo rápido que el muchacho había cerrado la puerta-

-No me conoces, porqué supones que la amo mucho?- el pelinegro se alejo poco a poco de la puerta acercándose a la cama de su hermana para ver si podía llegar a ver un poco más del cuerpo de la peliazul

-Porqué otra razón cerrarías tan rápido la puerta?- notó que el joven quería ver más de ella así que se giro y quedó de frente a él-

Cayó sentado de golpe en la cama al ver de frente a la peliazul arradillada con un brazo cubriendo parte de sus pechos, su corazón parecía ir a mil y no quitaba la vista de ella, la vio ir bajando ese brazo que cubría sus pechos y empezó a gatear hacía él,…acaso eso era real, realmente estaba pasando eso?

-Qué…qué haces?- se estremeció el pelinegro al sentir las manos de la joven ir subiendo por los muslos de él…ella se enderezo bien de rodillas y se acercó a la oreja de él…se la lamió y besaba y chupaba su lóbulo con ansias mientras más acariciaba las piernas del muchacho…hasta que la peliazul había logrado escuchar un gruñido por parte del joven así que con su mano y su dedo jugueteó con la punta del erecto pene del joven y gimió en el oído de él

Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?...

Continuará…


End file.
